New Student
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Yao tidak merasa kesepian lagi semenjak ada murid baru dari National Academy of Russia. Namun ada sedikit rasa yang bukan merupakan rasa persahabatan. Rasa ini... Rasa inikah yang disebut cinta oleh orang-orang?


Hhh... Tak kusangka fic iseng itu membuatku dikejar tugas begini. Ya sudahlah. Kita langsung saja, inilah Finalist ketiga dari vote Vanilla Twilight. Huufft...

**Disclaimer **: Hidekazu Himaruya. Oh, ya. Dan seluruh rakyat yang Chara-nya ada di sini.

**Genre **: Romance, Fantasy, AU.

**Pairing **: RoChu. Slight NethereXfem!Nesia & Male!NesiaXfem!Nethere, dan ada hint USUK.

**Summary **: Yao tidak merasa kesepian lagi semenjak ada murid baru dari National Academy of Russia. Namun ada sedikit rasa yang bukan merupakan rasa persahabatan. Rasa ini... Rasa inikah yang disebut cinta oleh orang-orang?

**Warning **: OOC. Abal. Ga-je. Yaoi. Hng... OC mungkin?

Happy Reading mina.

**NEW STUDENT**

"Pagi, Yao-san!" sapa Cecile L. Jones—adik Alfred F. Jones—pada seorang pemuda China yang baru saja memasuki gerbang Hetalia Nation School. Wang Yao, pemuda China itu, menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh... Halo juga, Cecile... Ada apa, aru?" tanya Yao sambil memeluk boneka Shinatty-chan-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau sudah memiliki pasangan untuk Dance Festival nanti?" tanya Cecile ketika mereka sudah sejajar posisinya.

"Ngg... Seingatku sih, belum, aru... Kenapa, aru?" tanya Yao. Cecile tersenyum.

"Cepatlah menemukan pasanganmu! Sebelum pesta dilaksanakan... Dan, oh, ya... Kau tau soal anak baru pindahan dari National Academy of Russia?" tanya Cecile. Yao mengernyitkan dahi.

"Katanya dia pindahan dari—ngg... Siberia, apa ya? Aku lupa! Dan katanya, anak baru itu akan ditempatkan di kelas Yao-san!" seru Cecile. Yao nampak terkejut.

"Benarkah itu, aru?" tanya Yao. (perasaan dari tadi 'tanya' mulu daah...)

"Tanya saja ke Arthur-kaichou... Dia kan ketua OSIS, dia tau dong tentang anak baru..." kata Cecile.

~ SKIP TIME ~

"Benar."

"APAAA?" teriak Yao di ruang OSIS. Dia kaget akan berita itu.

"Ivan Braginski, National Academy of Russia. Lahir di Siberia, 23 Juni 1993. Dia akan pindah dan ditempatkan di kelasmu, XII-1." kata Alice Kirkland—wakil ketua OSIS—pada Yao.

"T-t-tapi... Kelasku sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak gedek (baca : Alfred, Mathias, Anderson, dll) masa' mau ditambah lagi, aru?" protes Yao. Hal ini dikarenakan dia adalah Ketua Kelas.

"Karena kami tak punya kelas kosong lagi, Mr. Wang..." sambung Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, guru Matematika.

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Yao. Dia bukan anak—engg... Gedek... Tapi kumohon kau berhati-hati padanya..." kata Alice. Tak lama setelah Yao pergi, Arthur Kirkland—ketua OSIS sekaligus kakak Alice—datang.

"Kau sudah mengabarkan itu padanya, Alice?" tanya Arthur. Alice mengangguk.

"Kita juga harus mengawasi anak yandere ganas itu..." gumam Alice.

~ SKIP TIME ~

"Hadeeuuuhh... Apa lagi yang dimaksud 'kumohon kau berhati-hati padanya' itu?" tanya Yao sendiri. Dia sampai di kelas dan disambut teriakkan ga-je dari para anak-anak gedek.

"Teman-teman, aru! Sebentar lagi akan ada anak baru, aru! Kumohon kalian tenang dulu, aru!" seru Yao. Tak lama kelaspun menjadi sepi.

"Fiuuuh... Syukurlah, aru..." kata Yao. Dia kemudian mendapati teman-temannya diam karena sesuatu. Dia akhirnya menoleh ke arah papan tulis.

Ada seorang pemuda berambut silver pendek, bermata violet, dan berhidung mancung. Yao melihat anak itu dan merasa sebuah getaran halus yang aneh ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

"Halo... Namaku Ivan Braginski, da! Senang bertemu dengan kalian, da!" kata anak itu. Ivan namanya.

"A-ah... I-Ivan? A-aku Wang Yao, aru... Senang berkenalan denganmu, aru..." kata Yao gugup. Dia merasa salah tingkah ketika melihat Ivan.

YAO'S POV

Apa ini, aru? S-sebenarnya perasaan apa ini, aru? Kenapa aku senang melihat senyumnya, aru? Kenapa aku... Aku...

Menjadi aneh seperti ini, aru?

Ah! Sudahlah, aru! Aku harus megurus kelas, aru... Aku balas tersenyum pada Ivan. "Nah, Ivan, lebih baik kau duduk saja, aru... Terserah ingin di mana, aku ingin pergi memanggil guru dulu, aru..." kataku pada Ivan sebelum pergi ke ruang guru.

Sistem di sekolahku memang agak berbeda dari sekolah biasa, aru. Jika jam pelajaran Matematika, maka Ketua Kelas ataupun Wakil-nya harus memanggil guru yang mengajar di ruang guru—atau melalui ruang piket jika guru yang mengajar tak ada di ruang guru, aru.

~ NORMAL POV ~

Ivan menatap kepergian Yao dengan senyum anak-anak seperti biasa sebelum memasang tatapan mengintimidasi pada anak lain—yang kebetulan duduk di tempat yang diinginkannya.

Anak (malang) itu adalah Vash Zwingli. Dia duduk di sebelah Yao, tempat yang diinginkan Ivan. Ivan menatap Vash dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sehingga pemuda Switzerland itu pindah. Padahal Vash adalah anak tergalak di kelas dan semua anak takut padanya. Ivan mampu mengalahkannya...

Yao kembali bersama Mr. Ludwig. Dia nampak terkejut melihat Ivan duduk di sampingnya. "Loh.. I-Ivan... Kenapa kau bisa duduk di sebelahku, aru? Padahal Vash galak sekali loh, aru..." kata Yao pelan karena Mr. Ludwig mulai mengajar. (Vash galak gara-gara dia pacarnya kepsek...XPP)

Ivan hanya tersenyum polos. "Vash sangat baik padaku, dia dengan senang hati memberikan tempat ini, da kan, Vash?" tanya Ivan—plus aura gelap—pada Vash yang sekarang mulai takut padanya.

~ SKIP TIME ~

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, membuat gerbang Hetalia Nation School dipenuhi anak-anak yang ingin pulang. Yao tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Arthur CoretYang sedang bermesraan dengan AlfredCoret yang memanggilnya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kelakuan Ivan itu?" tanya Arthur. Yao nampak terkejut.

"Dia anak yang baik, aru... Sama sekali tak tampak mengancam, aru..." kata Yao. Arthur mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu." kata Arthur, dia segera pulang bersama Alice dan Cecile.

"Loh? Yao-Yao sedang apa di sini, da?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Yao. Yao berbalik dan melihat Ivan sedang menatapnya dengan senyum innocent.

"Ah, Ivan, aru... Aku tidak apa-apa, aru... Aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa besok, aru!" kata Yao sebelum pergi dari hadapan Ivan.

~ SKIP TIME ~

Yao samapi di rumahnya. Adiknya, Wang Yue, belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Dia segera menuju ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup matanya. Tampak sebuah bayangan di pelupuk matanya.

Yao kembali memikirkan siswa baru pindahan dari National Academy of Russia. Ivan Braginski. Entah mengapa dia tak merasa sendirian lagi ketika siswa itu hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Benar-benar tak merasa kesepian lagi.

Apa Yao...

... Mencintai pemuda Russia itu?

Yao segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak mungkin mencintai laki-laki. Tapi perasaan ini aneh...

Jangan-jangan Yao benar-benar menyukai Russian itu?

"Ah, sudahlah, aru! Aku harus menyiapkan buku untuk besok, aru!" seru Yao frustasi dan akhirnya dia menyiapkan buku...

~ KEESOKAN HARINYA ~

Yao agak terkejut pagi ini. Setelah sampai di kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, ada sepucuk surat yang terletak di mejanya. Padahal dia sampai pertama kali dan pintu kelas terkunci sampai dia datang. Tak mungkin kan, kalau ada orang yang menaruhnya? Padahal Yao yakin sekali kemarin dia pulang paling terakhir.

Surat itu berwarna dasar biru laut. Di bagian atas dan tengah surat itu kosong, tak ada tulisan apa-apa. Tetapi di bagian paling bawah, terdapat sebuah kalimat kecil berbunyi—

"Ya tebya liubliu? Bahasa apa itu, aru?" tanya Yao. Terima kasih, Yao, kau membuat author tak perlu merasakan lidah yang berkerut karena mengucapkan kalimat ga-je itu.

"Ah, sudahlah, aru... Aku pergi ke kelas lain saja, aru..." gumam Yao dan akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

~ SKIP TIME ~

Yao akhirnya memutuskan bertanya pada kepala sekolah, Mr. Roderich Edelstein, tentang arti dari kalimat itu.

"Aku tak tau arti kalimat itu, Mr. Wang... Itu bukanlah bahasa Austria ataupun bahasa lain yang kukenal. Cobalah bertanya pada orang lain..." usul Mr. Roderich dengan nada menyesal.

Yao mengangguk, dia baru saja berdiri dari duduknya ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Yooo, Roddy! 'Pa kabar? Ah, ada Mr. Wang juga!" serunya ceria. Dia kemudian masuk.

"Tolong jangan berisik, Gilbert. Terima kasih. Mr. Wang ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu..." kata Mr. Roderich. Mr. Gilbert mendatangi Yao.

"Bertanya apa? Mungkin gurumu yang AWESOME ini bisa membantu... Coba kulihat!" suruh Gilbert. Yao mengangguk dan memberikan surat itu.

"HEEEEEEE?"

"A-apa, aru?" tanya Yao panik. Gilbert bengong sebentar.

"Siapa yang memberi surat ini?" tanya Gilbert semangat. Yao menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tau.

"Ya tebya liubliu itu... Dalam bahasa Russia... Artinya... Ich liebe dich dalam bahasa Germany!" seru Gilbert. Yao malah cengo ga ngerti. (Prussia pernah sempet 'dikuasai' Russia kan? Nah, jadi dia tau sedikit bahasa Russia...)

"Oh... Mr. Wang, 'Ya Tebya Liubliu' itu sama maksudnya dengan 'Wo Ai Ni'..." jawab Mr. Roderich kalem.

"Hooooooo..." dan sekarang Yao malah cengo.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"APUAAAA?" teriak Yao histeris + ga-je. Dia langsung lompat-lompatan ga-je sambil pasang muka QAQ"

"S-SIAPA YANG MENGIRIM SURAT INI, ARUUU? KENAPA AKU BERNASIB SEPERTI INI, ARUUUU?" tanya—ralat, teriak Yao ga-je sambil menangis darah.

"Itu aku, da."

"He?" Mr. Roderich dan Mr. Gilbert menoleh ke arah pintu. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut silver bermata violet yang pasang tampang kekanakan sambil senyum polos.

"K-KAU IVAN, ARUU? KAU YANG MENGIRIM SURAT ITU? TAPI KENAPA, ARUU?" tanya Yao menggebu-gebu. Ivan mendekati Yao sambil tersenyum lembut dn kemudian memeluk pemuda Chinese itu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, da. Ya tebya liubliu, Yao-yao..." bisik Ivan di telinga Yao yang memerah—beserta wajah Yao juga.

"U-uhm... A-aku juga, Ivan... Wo ai ni, aru..." bisik Yao pelan. Dia tidak menyangkal perasaannya. Sama sekali tidak. Karena dengan berada di pelukan Ivan, Yao merasa aman dan nyaman.

Dia juga tak merasa kesepian. Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu...

END

Qiao : Yosh. Akhirnya selesai.

Kirana : (baca ulang semuanya) Wah, keren... Kamu bisa nulis 7 halaman dalam waktu 46 menit lebih 31 detik... (kagum)

Agi : Wahahahah! Ini fic RoChu kedua setelah IJWAN kan?

Qiao : Iya. Oh, waktunya closing...

Kirana Qiao Agi : Sekian fic dari kami—tapi kami belum berhenti membuat fic... Tetap baca dan review fic kami dan kami bertiga mengucapkan SELAMAT VALENTINE'S DAY! MOGA ANDA MENDAPAT BANYAK HADIAH—terutama bagi yang sudah mempunyai hubungan, semoga anda tambah langgeng hubungannya di hari yang suci (?) ini~...

Kirana : Ada yang mau meng-add Official (?) FB kami? Namanya Kirana Qiao Wheeler. Add ya! Tapi FB itu diurus oleh Kirana sendiri sih!

TILL NEXT FICS~...!

OMAKE

(Part 1 : Bertambah lagi Fudanshi di sekolah?)

Rodhes tak menyangka kalau kakaknya, Roderich, tiba-tiba menjadi Fudanshi. Dia dan Gilbert dengan nafsu memfoto adegan RoChu di ruang guru.

Tak lama, Roderich dan Gilbert berdiskusi dengan Elizaveta, Kiku, dan Francis-Fransis.

Mereka sepakat. Para FujoDanshi (baca : Elizaveta, Kiku, Francis, dan Fransis) menerima foto-foto itu, sementara sisanya (baca : Roderich dan Gilbert) menerima hadiah bayaran berupa 5 dus beer dan 72 buah buku musik terbaru...

(Part 2 : Dance Party, here we come!)

Yao sengaja datang terlambat ke acara Dance Party. Ivan menunggunya dengan sabar—bahkan tak marah padanya. Ivan malah menyambutnya dengan ehemciumanmesraehem sambil merangkul tubuh Yao yang blushing ria.

Yao akhirnya bisa berdansa dengan bebas setelah Ivan menatap semua murid dengan tatapan mengintimidasi—yang membuat para murid yang sedang berdansa dengan pasangannya menjadi takut dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk diam di pinggir saja daripada harus merasakan kekejaman Ivan.

Namun semua itu berakhir ketika Nusa datang bersama saudari kembarnya, Nesia. Mereka akhirnya berkenalan dengan Ivan dan Yao—padahal pasangan mereka masing-masing sudah ketakutan... Kasihan Anderson... Kasihan Willia Anderson...

Dan akhirnya Nusa dan Nesia tepar bersimbah darah ketika mendengar kalau Yao dan Ivan resmi berpacaran—dengan bukti Ivan mencium Yao dengan sangat ehempassionatedanhotehem di depan umum...


End file.
